


Swing with you for the fences Sit with you in the trenches

by Queenofcolors



Series: Non binary Sam wilson [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, non verbal communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Dried paint clung to the tips of Sam’s finger as he brushed the paintbrush onto the canvas. Sam could feel his back aching from the hunched over sitting position. His eyes were becoming unfocused as he stared upon the blank spaces on the canvas. Sam had been commissioned to paint an oil painting portrait of the retired CEO of Synergy Candy Company for his 90th birthday. He had been working on this painting for three weeks straight.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Non binary Sam wilson [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882234
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Swing with you for the fences Sit with you in the trenches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siancore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/gifts).



> I dedicate this story to the lovely Siancore. Please take time for your own mental health, I love you so much darling

Dried paint clung to the tips of Sam’s finger as he brushed the paintbrush onto the canvas. Sam could feel his back aching from the hunched over sitting position. His eyes were becoming unfocused as he stared upon the blank spaces on the canvas. Sam had been commissioned to paint an oil painting portrait of the retired CEO of Synergy Candy Company for his 90th birthday. He had been working on this painting for three weeks straight.

“Sam, you’re about to fall asleep I think it’s time to take another break,” Bucky said in a gentle tone as he opened the curtains letting in the natural sunlight. The natural sunlight hitting Sam’s eyes made him make a hissing noise.

“You know I can’t stop. This painting is due at the end of the week,” Sam tried brushing off Bucky’s suggestion as he felt strong and gentle hands wrap around his wrist, making him set the paintbrush down.

“Baby boy, you are going to leave this studio and go into the house and sit down for some lunch then you will take a shower before taking a nice long nap,” Bucky said as he buckled the black collar around Sam’s neck.

Sam let out a whimper feeling the gentle squeeze of the collar around his neck. This collar was unlike the other; this one was simple and held a more significant meaning. The black collar symbolized Sam’s mental health, meaning the form of domination Bucky will portray is less about sexual interactions and more about taking care of his submissive. 

Sam followed behind, quietly clinging to Bucky’s arm. He was pulled into Bucky’s lap, resting his head against his chest. He could feel the pit of his stomach churn with anxiety as he looked at the ticking clock thinking about the time he’s wasting. Sam let out a gentle whine as his anxiety-induced thoughts became too loud.

“What’s wrong? Use your words,” Bucky knew that Sam could get lost in his head to the point where he would turn non-verbal. Sam let out another grunt as Bucky pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck.

“I...I...I need...finish...I have to finish...bad to take a break,” Sam let out a sob pressing his face into Bucky’s chest. He began to hyperventilate coughing, roughly as he wiped his tears onto Bucky’s shirt. 

“Breath, honey,” Bucky cooed out as he rubbed Sam’s back, gently soothing Sam’s panic. He could feel the way Sam’s breathing even out as he looked up with a distressed look on his face.

“I know how important this is to you, but you can’t keep running yourself into the ground,” Bucky led Sam to the bathroom, undressing him slowly. He placed gentle kisses on Sam’s shoulders as he washed his body gently. He washed away the dried paint that clung to the various parts of Sam’s body.

Once Bucky had cleaned Sam off, he guided him towards the bedroom, pulling out Sam’s pajamas. Sam stood there watching Bucky take out his pajamas, allowing him to dress him in the comforting clothing before crawling into bed. 

“There, don’t you feel better with nice clean pajamas on?” Bucky cooed as Sam let out an approving hum. Bucky pulled Sam close, allowing Sam to bury his face into Bucky’s chest before drifting off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please


End file.
